


It is Green

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Series: TOS Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my old Star Trek drabbles, addressing a question that generations of TOS fans have argued about: What colour is <em>it</em> really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Green

"It is green," Spock said with this scientific finality that permeated even his mundane statements.

"In natural light, under a shore leave sun. Here in our quarters it doesn't look green at all," Kirk objected, "neither on the bridge."

"Most Humanoid eyes interpret its wavelength as green."

 "When it is wet - maybe."

 "A question of cell stimulation and sensitivity."

 "Maybe I have overused it?"

 "I doubt this would have influenced its colour."

 "Maybe we should ask the quartermaster to install better lights?"

 

Spock sighed.

 

"Jim, if green, gold, or yellow - are you going to take off your uniform shirt now?"


End file.
